Inverted Love An OroSasu Story
by xKyoSan
Summary: This is rated m for a reason. STRONG YAOI! Don't like it, please don't read it. I thank Kishimoto a billion times for creating this anime!
1. My Nasty

Inverted Love

An

OroSasu Story

I find it ironic. When days passed, and I swore to never leave you. Stone cold heart beating like drum ringing my ears. I did... I had to. Saying goodbye is the hardest part...Such a true line... But not because it hurts me - I hate seeing myself crushing you like a rose beneath a herd. I feel like a murderer. A killer of types. Meant to be locked in a cage like a bird. Singing songs of freedom and holding close to my dreams knowing they'll never be true. But I had to. So it wasn't for me. It was for you and your sworn admiring of my beauty, the statement you always said before sex. For your inconsiderate lifestyle. Your ideas of "Sexual intervention," or, "The End of Straights." I think like you. And it disgusts me. You are a fool. Speaking up words meant to lure me in. Snake. But I imagine you think of these as compliments. Your mind works in different ways. Always appealing to the un-natural ideas of humans. The pain and suffering soothes your aching heart. Blood and sex. Deep blues, pulling and locking away innocent hearts for your games. Kisses of hate and anger. Furiously outraged by the pain and tormenting of you hidden words. You've been lost forever in the world of immortality. Ignorance is you. Letting one change affect all of you. Finding happiness in my pain, finding love in my eyes. Hold me beneath the moonlight... Your snake-like silhouette staring at my fragile body. I am a petal beneath your cold skin. A container for you happiness.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I opened my eyes to his gleaming golden eyes. Blank expressions screamed my emotions at him. Cold eyes, staring at him with no love, no hate, no pain – I'm casting myself away from the world. I have to kill him. There's no other way. I shifted y gaze down while sitting up and pulling the cold blanket off.

"I'm up." I blinked slowly ignoring the urge to throw him down. I felt my brows begin to twitch. My immediate resolution was to stand and evade him. The natural circle of life had found itself in my pants. And allowing him to know that I had hormones, even emotions – was out of the question. _Orochimaru is an old fool, who thinks I am completely secluded from reality. As if I don't know he wants me for nothing more than a new body._

"I can see that." He stood up. "Well Sasuke-kun, I will see you on the grounds shortly." He smiled a cat smile and left. _Rapist._ I shook my head ignoring the irritation budging in my pants. A huff escaped the confines of my body and released roughly into the air. I walked to the bathroom and stared at my tired face in the mirror. _Why does this happen to me all the time? I don't like waking up with a boner, especially not after a dream like that… Why was it with Orochimaru… It doesn't matter, there's nothing I could have done to make that dream… not be there…_

"Ok…" I sighed and slid to the toilet. I slid my hand to my pants and slipped them off as well as my boxers. I stared down, waiting for it to go down. It did… slowly… But when it was down, I went to the bathroom. After washing my hands I brushed my teeth and my hair and slid my clean clothes on. I glided to the door, ignoring the flashbacks of my perverted dream with Orochimaru. After my hand found the handle and I opened it, my eyes found Orochimaru leaning against the wall right beside the door.

"Hello Sasuke-kun…" his words slithered from his mouth like the snake he was.

"Why are you here? I was going to meet you at the grounds." My tone was not nice. As usual it held some malice to it and I glared at him slightly.

"I wanted to walk with you. Is that such a bad thing?" He asked smiling like a cat. _Of course its bad, I hate you._

"No." I stepped out of the bathroom and walked my way to the front doors. I slipped on my shoes and slid out the door. Orochimaru appeared in front of me, his arms cross as he leaned his elegant body against the tree. I couldn't help but stare at him. No matter how much I hated him, there was no denying that he was attractive to most people. The seductive tone of his voice, the way he used words and how they slithered from his mouth. His tall, lean body, toned muscles. He had one of the most masculine jaws, and that made a lot of girls weak in the knees… it did boys as well, however. His golden eyes were the worst, to me. They grabbed you, lured you in with their uncommon color… Stared you down, waiting for you to gasp at their beauty.

To put it simply, _He's sexy…_

"Are you ready?" He stepped forward, the sun illuminating his pale skin.

"Hai." I nodded and lowered myself into a fighting stance. Before I blinked he was behind me, holding my arms behind my back.

"Aww…" He laughed lightly. I growled at his entertainment of my pain. _How does he do that?_

"Shut up." I struggled to break free. That just gave him more cause to laugh,

"You can do better…"

"Shut up!" I yelled pulling away slightly. His grip only tightened on my smaller arms making it harder for me to break away.

At the most sudden movement, I found myself pinned against the tree he had just been leaning against. To my automatic surprise of this fight, I ultimately wanted to yell,

"Oro–" but that yell was short lived since I found his hand reaching itself into my pants. I flexed from the tingling feeling and closed my eyes.

"What?" his voice was as smooth and cruel as ever. He whispered his words of love into my virgin ears, sending sensations of pleasure rolling down my neck and to that "special area."

"Wh…what are you… doing?" I was forced to ask between gasps. The intoxication of the new sensation made it hard for my innocent lungs to take in the breath they so desperately needed. And Orochimaru's smell didn't help with that much either.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" A laugh once again escaped his thin lips and traveled to my ears. The warm breath sent chills down my body.

It felt like exactly what it was. And he was doing exactly what my dream was…

_Orochimaru sat in his room, staring at the naked Sasuke on the end of the bed. His golden eyes stared, gleaming at the toned, lean body of his next container. Sasuke was bound by his wrists, and ankles, and those bindings were chained together. Another chain led from his hands to a collar on his neck. He was pure god like, lying with his beautiful body in front of his master. _

"_Koi." Orochimaru lifted his pale finger and pulled it closed. Sasuke's mercury eyes blinked and he obeyed. He crawled to his master, laying his delicate head upon the toned chest of his sensei. _

_Orochimaru hand slid from the bed to Sasuke's only Sexual entrance. His hand swirled around the small hole, pressing only slightly. The small boy lifted his leg and rested it upon his masters leg. Sasuke pushed back, rolling his naked hips against Orochimaru. Orochimaru laughed at Sasuke's need. Sasuke's desire for him was ironic, he had only come there to kill Itachi, yet here he was, giving Orochimaru whatever he wanted to feel good. But there were emotions that lied in Orochimaru that he hadn't recognized yet. There were emotions in both of them. It was becoming a more needed and wanted act than a lustful one._

_He pushed his lone finger deep into Sasuke. The feeling sent Sasuke into a fit of moans. He was pathetically easy to please. But that was because of Orochimaru. He was a master at teasing. He would peak Sasuke during Sex and completely stop. No matter what Sasuke said, or did, he wouldn't respond. Sasuke always wanted more because of that. _

"_hn…" He opened his mouth, drool spilling over slightly. Orochimaru smiled down at him. Sasuke was leaking fluids all over his hand and he loved it. He bathed in it. He wanted to know that Sasuke would release on him every time he touched him. He gave him more of a reason to please Sasuke. Having one lover, or toy, was all that Orochimaru ever wanted. He hated the Idea of two… he wanted one, someone who would be fully devoted, and loving to him. _

"_More…" Sasuke begged his master to punish him. For being only 13, he knew what he wanted during sex. Orochimaru easily obliged Sasuke. He pushed in another finger, pulling them apart. He got a high of the sound of the ripping anal flesh. He allowed a sinister laugh to escape his lips. Sasuke growled as he pressed into him. _

"_Shut up…" Sasuke lifted his entrance higher in the air, taking a position of Doggie-style. Orochimaru took, yet again, his third finger and shoved it into Sasuke. The boy gasped for air, and pressed harder and faster into his master. The tearing of his skin sent shrill pain and pleasure up and down his body. _

"_More Sasuke?" Orochimaru smiled at his pet. _

"_Yes!" Sasuke screamed roughly pressing himself into Orochimaru's hand._

"_Fine…" Orochimaru Smirked and slid his fourth finger in, listening for the sound of breaking skin. The tearing roared through the air along with Sasuke's moans. Orochimaru pressed hard, straining his arm. He had managed to get the upper half of his hand in before Sasuke began to cry. By the time he had slid in three fourths and started to open and close in his entrance Sasuke's eyes were covered in tears. His master stared down at the hand that was moving inside of his toy and smiled at the blood draining itself onto his hand. Sasuke began to pull away, this irritated Orochimaru. He grabbed the chains lacing Sasuke's lean body and pulled him back roughly, sending the rest of his hand into his plaything. Sasuke broke out into screams of pleasure and pain. He reluctantly moved into Orochimaru, ignoring and feeding upon the pain. _

"_Stop… It hurts…" He words spilled from his mouth. He threw his chest down into the bed, curving his spine. _

"_Why… You seem to love this…" he smirked. "Otherwise you wouldn't keep asking for it." Orochimaru opened his hand pressing it roughly to Sasuke's body. He pushed his hand further only slightly more, barely touching the honored part. Sasuke began to moan at the pleasure. But Orochimaru pulled away from that part, slamming his hand open once again, and ripping it out of Sasuke. His eyes stared at Sasuke's back side, reflecting the large amounts of anal fluid pouring out, and the small amounts of blood. He smirked. Sasuke looked at him, his brows lifting in the center. _

"_A…arigato… Sama…"_


	2. Why do you do That?

Chapter 2

"Orochimaru!" I finally managed to pull free from his death grip. I slid back on the red dirt beneath my feet, and growled. "What the fuck was that?!?!

"What did it feel like?" His laughter fell from his lips like snakes upon their prey.

"Shut up." I growled, restraining my desire to trash into his pale flesh. _How can he do that and laugh about it? Does my vulnerability mean nothing to him? Then again, he is a man who loves to use people for what they have to offer. No excuse. He's a pervert. _

"Oh, no fun Sasuke-kun." His laugh rippled through the air. I glared at him, paying close attention to his motives and wishes. My eyes flashed red, unintentionally.

"Don't be too suspicious now, Sasuke-kun. I have no desires right now." He turned, strolling off into the darkness of the purple stone tunnels that hid me away.

_Coward. That's all he is. Who does something like that and then runs away? How can he… even… Does it mean nothing? What he did. Is it just, part of 'work' to him? Fuck…_

I sighed as I slid my sword into the purple tie tightly wrapped around my waist. "Orochimaru…" I cursed out of my lips and sneered. _I have to kill him. He's only in the way. _

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" I froze at the slithering sound of his smooth voice.

"I hate you." I shifted my eyes to him, glaring with the fire passion that rested beneath my tingling skin. _Don't flinch Sasuke. You can't be weak! If you can't even stand up to Orochimaru how can you ever hope of standing up to Itachi?! He's only a sanin – it isn't that big of a deal. Stop worrying! BAKA!  
_

"Yelling at your self again?" Orochimaru lifted a hand to stroke my face. He had already managed to slither behind me. _Shit! _I flipped around, remaining as calm as I could – only – my heart rate increased. He noticed.

"Scared Sasuke-kun?" his hand retracted, soon replaced by his tongue.

"No." I mumbled and once again stared at him with my calm, red eyes. He stared straight back, the golden green glare piercing right through my shield. I was becoming too relaxed around him, too un-expectant of what he might pull off. I trusted him too easily. I gave him too much of my life, Naruto was right.

"Liar." He laughed and gripped my wrist. I still wouldn't flinch, and it drove him mad. That anger was easily shown on his face, as well. His brows narrowed to the center, his lips pulled back, revealing his sharp fangs. His grip tightened, I continued to stare at him, laughing in my head. _He can't stand my choice to ignore the pain. I love this. _

"You're more like Itachi than you realize." Oro's grip disappeared; the wet tingling feeling on my cheek vanished, as well. He ran away. _Coward. _

"I am not!" I growled up at the dark abyss surrounding me. _I am not like him. I can't be like him. I refuse to! I will not kill anyone for no reason! I will not let that happen! You're a fool Orochimaru! You don't know anything about me. I wouldn't… I can't! I will not be like that murderer. I will not! NEVER! NEVER! You can't take that away from me. My only ounce of sanity. The only thing that makes me fight… You can't have __that__…You cannot have my hatred. _

_He doesn't want it. You think he does. What makes you so suspicious about him? Why would he want your hatred? You think that's your only drive? You think you can only kill Itachi through hate. You're pathetic, worse than Naruto. You make me sick Sasuke. How's that? You make your own subconscious sick. Don't you think there's something wrong with that? Don't you think that there might be a problem there. Stop hesitating and love him already. Your dreams are there for a reason. Accept your pain, and love. He doesn't want you for your hatred, for your powers, he wants to love you. _

"LIES!" I threw myself into a tree. "You don't fucking know anything!" I ripped at my face, crying viciously. My nails tore open the skin, I scratched my eyes, peeled off flesh and ripped at the veins that kept me alive.

_Now look what you've done. Why can't you accept it? Sasuke… You have to do something about your life, stop chasing a hopeless dream. You're a failure, and you always will be, you'll never be strong enough to kill Itachi. You'll never have the heartlessness you need to do it. _

"Shut up!" I crushed my skull between my palms, clasping my bloody hands over my ears. Nothing would stop the screaming. Nothing could save my sanity now. I lost myself to the life of misery and hatred. No matter how much I lied to myself, saying I was sane, saying I could do it. Nothing would change my soul. Nothing would save me from the foolish world in my head. I was gone, I left my life behind when I decided to leave. I died when I ran to kill him.

_Renewal is a good thing. I have become someone stronger, someone able to defeat and triumph over idiots. Those who are foolish will rest beneath my blade and I will have no mercy on them. I will not pardon them, I will not turn my cheek and let them walk free. I will kill Orochimaru, and Itachi, and when I'm done with those two, I will kill Naruto. _

_You think you can do that? Do you actually think you're strong enough to kill your best friend? No matter how much you deny it you know you love and need Naruto. You can't fight that feeling off, or cover it up. You need much work Sasuke. You're so closed off in this ruthless mind game you play. You're still locking away all those memories, all those emotions. Stop hiding from yourself. Stop lying to yourself. Come to terms damn it! Stop keeping me locked up in this fucking hole! You're dead if you do. Your power is limited by all of this! Trust who you are, let the insanity take control and you will win!_

"YOU SAID I'D LOSE!!!" I cupped my shredded face into my hands and wept. I wanted to die. I wanted to curl into a ball and die. I stopped caring right then. About Itachi, and killing him – I had suddenly lost my interest. The confusion in my mind stirred me up into a ball of tears and blood.

_Fucking pathetic, if you expect me to go easy on you because I am you, well you don't know yourself then. Lying on the ground, crying? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you assume that you can be like this because you make no sense? What do you want to do? Kill Orochimaru, Itachi and Naruto? Or kill Orochimaru and Itachi and let Naruto live. Or kill Itachi and Naruto, but let Orochimaru live. Or you could let them all live… What do you want? _

"I want you to shut up. I want you to disappear into nothing. I want to be normal again. I don't want these visions, these questions. I WANT YOU GONE!" I fell forward, rolling into a ball. My tears rained down on the bugs below me, feeding them with the life they needed to live.

_I can't do that. I'm part of you. The power you refuse to recognize. I am the ability you have to chose between life and death. You have choices Sasuke. You have many, and you needed to make decisions. You can't sit back and do nothing. YOUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT! How long do you think you can wait? How long do you think you can sit around and do nothing? You don't have much fucking longer! What part of that do you not get? If you keep sitting around, Orochimaru will kill you before you end Itachi. Stop being a fool. Get the fuck out of here before it's too late. _

"I CAN'T!" I flew back into the tree. The pain of my tears into my flesh corrupted my body into trembles. I couldn't stop shaking. I gripped onto the ground beneath me, crushing the insects I had just given life to. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't…

_Why are you running from the truth Sasuke? Why are you denying your fantasies and dreams? WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU FIGHTING HARDER?!?! You are a fool. You have no real drive. You want to sit around and do nothing, while everyone else is trying so fucking hard to make you stronger, to make you be able to do what you want. You will be left behind if you don't fight. YOU FUCKING PANSY! GET THE FUCK UP AND KILL! You foolish boy, you foolish, foolish boy. You are a loser, words coming back. You have to argue with yourself to get anywhere. Are you happy now? Have you gotten your answer? Do you know what you're going to do now? Run away, hide, kill? Which one? Make the choice before you lose the ability to. He will kill you, the love will overwhelm him. _

"SHUT UP!" I stared up at the blue sky. The sun was harsh with its heat. My head was running with thoughts and pain that carved like a drill.

_Sasuke… You only have so long. You only have so much time, until you lose your mind completely. Before or after? Would you like to be sane when you kill Itachi, or crazy? Make the fucking choice! You're annoying me! You are loosing the passion, your fire is fading. Do you want that to happen. Your painful glares are becoming soft. Sasuke, you're disappearing. _

"STOP!" I growled clenching my fists.

_What do you think Naruto thinks of you? What about Kakashi. You're weak, and they'd say so too. Look at you, huddled up on the ground, face torn open and bleeding. Why did you do this to yourself? Did you think it would fix things? Did you think that you would make everything better by doing this? _

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW IT LIKE I DO!"

_Can you forgive?_

"NO!"

_Can you risk the loss of love?_

"WHAT LOVE?"

_Can you accept your murderous intents?_

"YES!"

_Can you accept the things you are about to lose, can you come to terms with the ending of this life? Can you move forward and kill them? Sasuke, are you ready to betray the man who has trained you so many times. Can you disappear?_

"Yes…"

_You're ready for this ending? _

"Yes… I… am…"

_Kill them all. Don't let them slow down your dreams. Crush them, they're nothing. _

"Hai…"

_Get the fuck out of here. _My words were spoken to soon. My promises of betrayal, my promise of life without love. Kabuto had appeared by my side, forcing my face to become a new acquaintance to his knee. As if I wasn't in enough pain. With the emotions, tears, pain, and insanity I fell to the ground, my face to the dirt.

"Cheap shot…" I mumbled, my eyes falling closed to the blackness that had led my life for so long.


	3. Lustful Loving?

_3_

"That wasn't very nice of you… heh, heh… Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice swarmed over my body. I was stiff, every movement I attempted ended with me screaming in my head.

"He agreed to kill us, what was I supposed to do let him… What do you see in Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto responded with a soft hint of pain in his voice. I opened my eyes to find him peering down at me. He was as ugly then as always.

"Bastard…" I coughed from massive pain in my chest. "What did you do to me?" I glared at him, my eyes glazing with red.

"Kabuto, was it necessary to hurt him so badly?" Orochimaru slithered over to me. I stared blankly at him, my eyes void of emotion as always. He lifted hia hand to my face, stroking it gently. I shifted my eyes to him, tightening the glare.

"Baka!" I pulled away from him, throwing my arm up to stop him from trying it again.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" He laughed his rough sinister laugh. I lifted my nose, anger filling my body.

"Don't touch me." I let my arm fall. His golden green snake eyes stare pierced me like a scalpel. Images of my dreams rushed into my mind. I tightened my fists and threw it into the bed. I jolted out of the bed and ran from the room. I started down the hall, running as fast as I could. I rushed through the purple halls that appeared sepia from the candles. I stopped at the sight of some of the cracked ceramic.

_That's how life is… a crack that builds and builds until it all crumbles_._ That's what I've done… haven't I_? _I'm a crack in the wall_._ I'm a hole that ripping it way through anything it can_. _I'm going to tear this world he's built all apart_.

I had come to a full stop, staring at the hole. My life was falling apart. I came to grow, to learn, to gain power… And I was having dreams… Dreams I shouldn't have had.

_All this reasoning… all the fantasies, what's wrong with me? How can I desire such disgusting things from a man nearly 5 times my age?_

"There's nothing wrong with desiring that… Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru's voice sent chills down places on my body I normally ignored.

"Shut up." I stared down at the ground, trying to disregard him.

"Why should I?" He stepped in front of me.

"I don't want to hear it." I turned my eyes to him, glaring with my Sharingan.

"You think that scares me? Do you think that I'm afraid of you Sasuke?" He grabbed my throat pinning me against the wall. I clawed at his arm. For him having been injured so badly, he still out powered me by a lot. The lack of oxygen made my skin feel tight.

"Are you afraid of death Sasuke-kun?" He leaned to me, whispering against my neck. His earring fell loosely on my skin sending another jolt of shivers down my body and straight to my member. His free hand slid down the wall. My eyes trembled. He must have been aroused by that. His grip around my neck loosened enough for me to take in short gasps. He slid his other hand to the front of my pants. I squirmed beneath him. _He… wouldn't… would he?_

"O-rochimaru…" I held my hands on his wrist, pleading for air. His hand massaged me on the outside of my clothing. I yelped slightly.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" His voice was delicate, and loving. I was becoming more than a pet to him now. I wasn't just a vessel… he needed more from me.

"What are you doing…" He tightened his grip again, feeling annoyed by my ability to talk. He pushed harder pressing against all the right spots.

"What do you think I'm doing Sasuke-kun?" His words rolled down the side of my neck shooting pleasure all over my body. I wanted to pull away and make him work for what he wanted, but I couldn't. I was more disgusted with the fact that I enjoyed what he was doing…

"Sto–" He chocked me, stopping me.

"No." He laughed his evil laugh, letting it role through the air. I couldn't give in yet, there was still too much I had to do before I could let myself become distracted by him. I bit roughly onto my lip, piercing the inner skin and naturally drinking the blood that dripped into my mouth. Orochimaru slid his two fore fingers into the front of my pants. He started to push them down, glazing his thumbs over the delicate skin.

"Orochimaru-sama… please, don't…" I opened my onyx eyes, gazing at him with fear. I knew he wouldn't hurt me…

"Nani?" He lifted a brow, caught off guard by my choice to call him lord.

"Please… stop… dana." Even though I begged for him to stop, my body wanted more. I imagine it was annoyed of always waking up without a relief, and now it was paying me back.

"But you seem to be loving this…" I cringed under his breath, tingling in any sexual area on my body. I wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay and let him press himself into my virgin body.

The idea of his body on mine, our juices mixing, and him pressing deep into me sent wild fantasies through me. My body pressed firmly to his. The only thing I could control was my words.

"Don't, don't do it because of how… I'm moving…" I pressed rougher into him, my body whining for more.

"I can't just leave you all flustered like this." Orochimaru slid his hand fully into my pants, skin on skin. He smirked, staring his gleaming eyes down at me. My brows lifted to the center as his hand massaged the tip of my member. I licked my lips, letting soft quiet moans escape the depths of my body.

"See, you like it…" I opened my eyes to his words. His eyes were closed… _Is he trusting me? Why would he do that? O-rochimaru…_

"I can't do as you asked yet…" His hand pulled away from my body, holding my pants away from my hips. His tongue extended from his mouth and disappeared in the shadows my body cast. It's warm wetness traveled over the slit, pressing against it. I lifted my arms instinctively and held Orochimaru's shoulders. His tongue continued, wrapping itself around me and moving in a rhythmic way. I pressed against him, enjoying every moment. His tongue unwound itself and found its way to my entrance.

My eyes shot open at the strange feeling. Orochimaru smirked, sliding his snake tongue into my body. I tightened from the feeling. He must have had a strong tongue to make it inside me. Which was no surprise seeing as he threw people with it. I let out a few soft moans feeling much more pleasured now than before. I dug my nails into his back, and pushed my body to his, my front to his front, and my back to his tongue. It felt so dirty and yet, so perfect to be like that.

His tongue traveled deeper making me yelp a bit more. He wasn't too large to take, he was perfect, the way he was now, tasting my insides and moaning from the pleasure. I thrust my body onto his grinding my hips on his. I knew I was incomparable to him. Orochimaru was smoother about his movements and much more graceful. Even still, he was enjoying my naïve-ness. He pushed against me, a soft smile lifting to his soft lips. I desired to taste them, to slide my tongue in swirls and pools of love with his. But the only thing I wanted to know was if it really was _love_, or if it was just lust…

_I want this to be love… Orochimaru… tell me you love me… please? I can't just be your toy, I need something else to live for after I kill him… will you be that reason? Sama… Dana… Please…? Please call me yours forever… I can't believe I'm even being so weak to you… What's gotten into me? Why do I feel so broken when I'm away from you…? Why can't I think straight!!? Oro-dana… please?_

I felt tears begin to roll down my eyes. I had become a silent crier ever since I left Konoha. I learned to be that way the first night I arrived. I was in so much pain, and the first thing he did was make me feel comfortable. I hated it… I hated him touching me, and caring so much. I wanted him to let me cut off every emotion… but he wouldn't.

_Can't it be like that again? Can't I just keep training, why do you have to give a damn? Why does anyone? I want to kill him, I want to watch him suffer, but… if you go on doing this… making me feel so good and happy… I won't be able to… I won't be able to gain the hatred… to kill… him…_

"Hn… Sasuke-kun…" I looked at him. He opened his eyes and stared at me, pain filling his eyes once he caught notice of my tears. He slid his hand to my face and wiped them away.

_Orochimaru-dana… stop loving me…_

_Please… just stop loving me…_

_I can't handle feeling so good…_

I released and continued to gaze at him. I hoped he loved me… I didn't know…


	4. Finally Broken

Sorry it took so long… I fail!

_4_

_How can it be so easy for him to play with me? How can he sit there, resting his head on his hand, with no affect? My hearts crying – bleeding like a waterfall with love – and he doesn't care. _

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Sasuke-kun." His tone was bitter, shooting tingles through my body. Every glance I made brought back the memories of his touch. The one that made me moan, the one I wished I could forget. But days held me accountable for such fantasies coming true. I was now distracted by his body, engulfed in a spiraling road of torturous dreams. His soul had caught mine in a net, like a butterfly – only he wouldn't let me go. He was going to tear my wings off, and watch me die.

I looked at him, keeping my face as calm and straight as my body could bear. His golden-green eyes skimmed my body, returning those enthralling flutters to my gut. I looked away, gluing my eyes to the cold ceramic floor. _I've come to recognize two things. He doesn't care, and he only wants sex. _

I was off, in my own world, thinking of how many ways he could pleasure me to pleasure himself. I moved and his eyes perked. He gazed over my body with taunting eyes. I could only stare and hope not to blush. Nauseating torches lit the lining of my gut and my eyes filled with tears. He sighed, questioning my motives and desires, but I never gave in. Ever since that pin to the wall I locked myself away, keeping my secrets, secrets.

_The things I've done to myself… I'm a fool_.

Nightly dreams scorned my mind, playing with my sympathy for myself. I couldn't control the urges. I had become a robot to my own lustful cravings. Not being in control was the scariest thing of it all.

"Sasuke-kun," His words catapulted me out of my thoughts, "did you hear me?"

"Hai." I nodded, unaware of anything he had said after 'I wonder about you.'

"Liar." He stood, letting his blue kimono fall loosely around his legs. He wasn't dressed as delicate as usual. Instead of his loose fitting black shirt and pants, his pure white skin was covered and hidden beneath thick silk that rolled over his body, fitting to him like a blanket. My eyes searched his body, waiting to see a glimpse of anything that would make my heart suffer. _Is he hiding himself for a reason?_

"I'm not lying." I turned away from him, sliding my foot against the floor again.

"Oh, so you're being honest? What did I say to you then, Sasuke-kun." He let his soft chuckle tear from his lips. It was soon replaced by gentle coughs. I rolled my eyes to the door.

"It doesn't matter." I stepped toward the door, beginning to take my leave.

"Yes it does." He coughed again, clearing his decaying throat. "It's… very important – what I said after that." He wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

His skin was soft, still young and fresh like a new born. His deep black hair and gleaming eyes looked as if they belonged to a child. They shinned and glittered so freshly it was intoxicating. His body itself was more enchanting than anything. Every curve and bump was chiseled into his skin with such care and delicacy that I wanted to cry at his feet, begging to be worthy enough to kiss them. It seemed odd, for me to view myself so low compared to him. Master or not, I'm wild, and wild with a tamer – just don't mix.

"Why?" I called my voice on into the empty room, halting my step half way. My eyes glared back at him, giving him the harshness he craved.

"Because of what it was that I said." His lip curved up on only the right while his brows narrowed. A sudden glimmer appeared in his eyes.

"Well if it was that important then you'd say it again." I shifted, facing my body towards him.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, how much longer you can take being alone and doing it yourself. I wonder how much longer you can sit and silently beg for my touch. I wonder how much longer you can fix it yourself until it becomes too much to bear. How many times have you dirtied your hand for that feeling Sasuke-kun?" He had somehow managed to move to me, blowing his warm breath on my cold skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." So I took the easy way out. My eyes slid closed and I stepped away from him. His cold fingers wrapped themselves around my fragile wrist. I flashed my red eyes back at him and he laughed.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun?" His grip tightened, along with the smirk on his face. I cringed beneath the touch. His left hand trailed along my back, relaying Goosebumps along both my arms. I gasped, filling the snapping air with my warm breath. His tongue slid from his mouth, wrapping itself around my neck. He tightened the wet muscle around my throat. He taunted me, testing my limits by constricting it around me like the snake he was. I let out a moan, a moan I had wished to keep secret. My eyes trembled at such a mistake. _Why… does this feel so good? He's… choking me, and I moaned…?_

"Heh… You like it." His voice was smooth, as velvety as ever. I tried to glare, but my brows fell weak to the pleasure and my body began to limp. He grabbed me with his other arm, holding my body weight against him. My eyes flew open at the pressure stabbing into the slit of my backside. He laughed again, his voice filling the air with a heavy heat.

The tip of his tongue slid away from my neck and sat in front of my face, swaying lightly to his command. My eyes closed as he tightened himself around me again. I let out another gasping moan and waited for his torture.

He pressed forward onto me, his hard member made me arch my back to hide from the pain. The clothes kept me safe, and kept him safe, but they were also an annoying nuisance. He pressed into me, a bit harder, making me wince and cringe. It felt good… and so bad…

I gulped as his hand trailed to my stomach, opening my pants and sliding in easily. I gasped at the new, lighter pressure to my back side. He slipped his finger in, and twirled it around making me moan and gasp small breaths. I rolled against him, pressing my entrance to his finger. My eyes closed. I didn't want to have to think about what I was doing, or see what I was doing. I wanted it to flow, and just… happen.

And so it did.

He pressed into me, I moaned, he covered my mouth, I moaned louder… He added more, I screamed in a never ending agony of pleasure. He was becoming my oxymoron, my obsidian moon on the brightest day.

That night I woke up warm and cuddled. I stared at Orochimaru, gazing at his pale body next to mine. I gulped, trying to force my tortured mind to remember everything that had happened… it was useless. I felt insecure being next to him. I was happy and content, but insecure… like I was nothing in his presence. I chilled, shaking in small convulsions that tormented my body in agonizing ways that even thoughts of my brother hadn't.

Thoughts of him using me filled my head. I had fallen so deep into the world of lustful fantasies, that I had completely stopped caring what way it happened. It suddenly transitioned from me wanting him to love me, to me just wanting him to touch me, in any way I could get.

True, I hated the feeling of his cold skin against mine in a fake reality… but in the honest one hundred percent truth of it, I _craved_ his hand to touch me in all those perfect places. I wanted him to smirk at me every time I moaned, I wanted him to lick his lips with that moist tongue and make me cringe in disgusting desire.

I wanted to fall on my knees, suck on his cock and beg for him to press into me without any fucking care in the god damn world. But, more than anything, I wanted to feel the blood falling down my leg, while he scolded me for being so pathetic…

The more I thought about the disgusting nature of my ways the more it turned me onto the thought of Orochimaru pressing into me.

Every night a dream would haunt me in the most pleasurable ways. And each night I would wake to find my right hand in my pants, with three of my fingers curling inside me… My other hand was occupied by my sucking or my pleasuring of my dick.

Either way, it reflected my hopes and dreams of Orochimaru making fake love to me. They were his hopeless threats of fucking me until I cringed with such pain that I would beg and plead for him to stop – only he would continue; slamming himself into me until I literally passed out from the pleasuring pain.

He moaned, shifting in the bed and turned away from me. _Is it really just lust? Or do you want me for more than just sex…? I don't care… either way… as long as you're in me… _

I cried. I cried like a blubbering baby. I cried like Naruto had, when he found out I left Konoha. I did it for hours. I hid myself in the corner, covering my eyes with my knees pulled to my chest.

I waited for him to wake up

I waited for him to roll over

And ask where I was…

He never did…


	5. Back Again

_5_

After my long hours of my non-shinobi like actions he woke, staring out at me with blank golden eyes. I wanted to break down again, fall into pieces and lay in his arms. I wanted to lie in his lying arms…

I ran my hand over my face, rubbing at my pale skin with an unknown strength. My heart beat against my chest in a way that refused to let me breath. _Lies! Lies! That's all my life has ever been! There's no truth in this, it's all fake! Like me! There's not a single word, the spills from his radiant, cold lips, that has a drip of honesty in it. Why can't I deny him? Why am I so intent of having him?_

There are certain things in this world that should never be found out about anyone. Secrets they let fall from lifeless lips that conjure the spirits of the dead that rest in their souls – should never be sought after.

I let my cold hand fall. It fell to the sheets, sitting limply against my thigh. I shot my eyes at him, turning the obsidian to the crimson glare he desired to obtain. Taunting him was the only way to keep my mind off thoughts of him touching me, thoughts of him running his hand over my body in ways that made me convulse with pleasure.

The fucking bastard had ground himself into the depths of my soul. And he had done it so easily, and I never noticed it. I was completely blind sited by my antidote and poison. He had used the one thing that made me so happy against me, using it to force me into submission. His taunts and torments of power, and making me stronger gave him the ammunition he needed to pull me down.

I was more disgusted with myself than him. I fell into his trap, like a rabbit. I listened to his every command like a dog that's been over trained. _I have to kill him, and soon. This has already gotten too far out of my control. I will not rollover and follow him much longer. _

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" I hated the sound of his voice – it was so smooth and torturous to my dreams.

"Nothing." I clenched my fist, standing up from the foot of the bed. I removed my red eyes from him, staring them down to the cold floor.

"Don't lie. Tell me what's bothering you." He lifted a charred arm and pulled the sheets back, wincing from the pain.

"I'm not lying." I turned to him, letting my eyes fade to black. "I'm going to go train." I shifted my body, keeping my eyes glued on him.

"Stop."

_Don't you dare stop! You have to keep moving! _

A gentle pause, not a second long, kept me there. But I forced my body to followe my command, not his. I completed my turn, pulling myself away from him. I left the room, ignoring his pleads for me to stay. I wasn't about to submit to him, not again.

_That was a lot easier than I thought, but there's still something that makes me want to run back… I'm not the submissive type! DAMN IT!_

"Fuck…" I bit my lip, crinkling my nose into a wrinkle. The cold floor numbed my feet, welcoming them. _The bastard knows too much about me. If I run like this, he'll keep chasing, asking questions…_

"Then I guess I'll just have to lie…" I started down the dark hall again, heading deeper into the fortress.

The darkness welcomed me, wrapped me in its warmth and held me to my dreams, not letting them slip and fade. It was more than Orochimaru could ever hope to do for me. He wanted my body, he didn't want my love. With each soft step, the echo of my beat transferred through the hall and back to me. The dreams I had of him, started to fade, and I returned to my entranced state of revenge.

It's odd to think of how easily it was for me to return. I had become so focused on him that I had stopped training for months. Now, in this sudden enlightenment I completely dropped him, and returned to my old life as if nothing had happened. Every thought of him had left my mind the deeper I went into the darkness.

Some people said that the abyss was something to fear. But if it was to be feared, why was it so inviting to me? Why did it make me so comfortable in its grasp. How could so many people, go around fearing it, when it was such a soothing thing. Maybe I was just crazy; maybe I liked it because it hid me from life…

My training room had been modified, like I asked. At first glance it was hard to tell for most, but my eye was keen and I saw it right away. The fool had taken away my weights and everything else in the room. He had only one thing… A scroll, levitated on a pedestal in the exact center point of the training space. My eyes narrowed onto it, a smirk following soon after. I dropped my head, shaking it while my laughter rung through the air.

I stepped into the light ring, waiting for the first sign of movement. I laughed again, watching as the kunai's fell, one by one.

"He has no idea…"

The sad thing was how easy it was for me to deny him. Rising into the air to send the kunai to the floor was pathetically easy. Each swipe made one fly into another until they met their fate. It was one fluid motion, a jump, and flip, three slices against the kunai and a grab with the landing just after. I spun the sword twirling it around before I dropped it back into its sheath.

"How sad this is." I lifted up, slipping the scroll into my sleeve. _That was too easy. He's not even trying to challenge me anymore. _"Old fool." I turned, adjusting my sleeve.

"I'm a fool?" My head turned to the sound of his sinister voice leaking through the air.

"Hai." I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Why would you say such a thing, Sasuke-kun?" He laughed, appearing behind me.

"You're fast for being in such bad shape." I glanced back at him, my eyes blank.

"Stop avoiding my question." His tongue slipped out from his lips, swirling itself over his pale white skin.

"Because you're being foolish," I stepped away from him, opening my eyes.

"Oh?" He laughed again, slamming me into the wall. He had slid his hand into my pants. I looked down, staring at the bulge it made.

"What do you want?" I ground my teeth.

"What do you think I want, Sasuke-kun?" He whispered into my ear, shooting warm breath down my neck.

"I don't know." I bit my lip at the end, his hand had pressed against my member, taunting me with the pleasure I wanted.

"Yes you do." His low toned voice was enough to make almost anyone melt – given the correct situation.

"Then do it, so I can leave." I imagine my attitude to him was one he didn't enjoy. He pressed down on me, sliding the tip of his finger to slit. He pushed on it softly, waiting to see my cringe. It took all the energy I had not to. I was weak to the rest of his desires.

He wrapped himself around it, massaging the skin like I had dreamt of. I did my best to keep quiet, to taunt him for not being good enough to make me moan. No, it wasn't true that he wasn't. He was more than skilled to make me, but I refused to submit to him again. Grinding my teeth and biting my tongue were the only things I could do to stay clam enough to be silent. Even attempting to bit my lip was too much of a risk. If I huffed, if I mumbled, he'd have won.

His hand tightened, pulling and pushing against me. My hands dug into the wall, leaving marks from my nails. He pressed against me, making me squirt on his hand – I was easier than I thought. He returned his finger to the tip of my member. I jerked a bit – he was too busy trying to make me moan to notice. I watched him, his eyes closed and his face gentle. _It's – weird… to see him so- sweet… looking…_

He massaged the small slit, spinning his finger in small motions that were nearly enough to make me fall over. Instead, I ground me teeth, clenching them as tightly as I could. My nails stung, ripping away from the skin with every dig into the wall. His touch grew heavier, his finger pressing into me a bit rougher. _I can't hold up much longer – not like this…_

I opened my eyes, staring at him. I felt my brows lifting, showing him my pained and pleasured look. He smiled, sliding his tongue next to his hand. He licked his finger, doused it in his saliva. I pulled my lips in, biting down on them without opening myself up to moan. Denying him was becoming more impossible every second. He knew I had been denying myself, he knew I refused to pleasure myself…

_Why won't he just… leave me alone? Why's he… being – so cruel?_

His tongue pulled away, slithering back into his mouth. He pressed against it again, laughing as my mouth dropped open.

"Hn…" It wasn't a word, it wasn't his name, it was just a soft gentle moan – but it was enough.

He won.


	6. New Understandings

_6_

He vanished. I expected it, I was waiting for it. I felt a sudden heap on my chest, I wanted to cry. I wanted to fall into a ball and shriek agonizing screams of humility. _Jackass. _It was useless to try and fight him off. He'd only continue on his rampage to hear me beg for him. I grinded my teeth together, chattering their bitter call to my relentless ears. They never gave way. They never let me for one moment forget the calls, of any.

I cried.

Silent tears were all that surfaced, small subtle ones, unleashing a wrath of pain and understanding for a torturous love. _I'm pathetic. _ I should have recognized it from the beginning, from the first moment I was in the room. He had it planned. He knew how I would react, bated on it. But there was a crave forming- a disgusting desire to have him unleash himself on me. I dreamt of right there, fathomed the idea of his pale heavy body beating down on mine. The tears fled freely.

**(Bold represents dreams)**

_**Sasuke's breath caught, floated in his throat, refusing to escape and refusing to let new life in. His body arced and his eyes rolled back. Presses of intimacy soaked his body in a deep sweat. The long black hair cloaked around his naïve back and he shrieked out in pleasured pain. **_

"_**Ah," His words echoed throughout the ceramic room. Orochimaru only chuckled, sliding his hand over Sasuke's small back, intently keeping his eyes on the teen. He licked his lips, tasting the sinister bliss his uke had to offer. It made Sasuke cringe. He hid his blushing face deep in the purple blankets shrouding them from the outside world. **_

_**Another moan broke from the confines of his being. He bit his lip, looking back with trusting eyes to his Master, Orochimaru. The pale man laughed again, a generous laugh, an understanding laugh. Sasuke still shook. **_

"_**O-Oro….-sama…" Sasuke's words slithered free from his soft lips, granting an ecstasy on Orochimaru. His body hastened the penetrating pace, pressing himself further into Sasuke. The boy cried out in pain and pleasure. He still wanted more. **_

"_**More," He begged, "..more…" Sasuke clutched his hand into the pillows and sheets, tearing at them. "MORE!" He shrieked, rolling his hips against Orochimaru's. The beseeching was enchanting, more than Orochimaru could handle. He performed as Sasuke asked, pressing his body in faster, rougher, and much more brutally. He pulled himself in and out, spreading the hole more with each thrust. The skin tore again; the ability to regenerate any part of his body was becoming useful. **_

_**Sasuke shrieked. **_

_**Not from pleasure or pain, but from the line somewhere in-between. **_

_**His eyes brimmed with tears. Orochimaru pulled free, his words flowing. **_

"_**Did I do something wrong?" Orochimaru wrapped himself around Sasuke, tangling their arms together. A fantasy well lived, but a fantasy it was. **_

_I'm the fool. Hoping he'll love me is foolish. He doesn't have a loving bone in him. _

"Come along." I'm not sure where his words fell from. But he beckoned me, even if he was loveless, I was his slave. So I went. My legs took me to his room, the door opened as I stepped up. I stared, watching, with no reason, the darkness. My heart fled with an unknown feeling. I think I was scared.

_What the…_

A tingle shot through my back. I jolted forward. My eyes shot around the room, begging for something.

_If he was this strong when he is sick, how is he when he's not? What's he planning? _

I suddenly found myself against the ground, my face shoved into the cold floor. It wasn't so welcoming this time.

_Is he going to rape me? _

I felt a hand trailing up the back of my thigh. My body tightened. My eyes trembled, I was small again, innocent and vulnerable. I lacked the knowledge then to know what he was doing to me. So I relaxed. I let my body loosen a bit, but that bit was too much.

I don't know how it happened so fast, or how I was supposed to know it was happening. He had his hand in my pants – ripped right through the fabric. He massaged the skin. I cringed, uncontrollably. I vomited. My mouth took the pain, then my throat. I should have let it go right there. I should have splurged it all over him. Instead I was a pansy, and swallowed it. It took a few full mouths of saliva to soak it all down.

I opened my mouth, only to be rewarded by his tongue. A reward – not so much. I stopped thinking, stopped moving. I became a lifeless doll, only laying there to watch and hear. My ears still betrayed me.

He tore the pants completely, ripping them away from my body without a problem. My heart, to be cliché, pounded against my chest, ready to burst out and run – just like I wanted to do. However, the panicked me just laid silent.

His hand moved up, caressing my side. My eyes closed, only for a moment. He didn't ask me, he didn't care. He wanted what he wanted, and no desire of knowing what I felt. They opened.

_I… have… to remember this…_

I cried, and I cried, and I cried. My insides fell into a mulch, and I knew from that moment on, that I would never return the partly sane side I had. I was gone, I had disappeared into the wind, forgotten and betrayed.

My heart heaped into a pile when he pressed into me. My dream had been soft, this was brutal, rough, meaningless. To him it was sex. To me, it was a helpless butterfly, wings torn and broken, freedom caressed by malevolence. Caged.

_Why… I still ask… Why don't you love me? And why… why do I… love you?_

I found myself unanswered, unheard, and more miserable with each plunge. He pressed into me, moaning inaudible sounds of pleasure. I felt myself vanish from my body. I was disconnected from his crave. I loved it. I could watch his every move to my body, and have no problem. I wish.

His hand traveled down my torso, to my erect member. I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted. Whether or not I liked it, the body responds as it does. He gripped it, roughly, I finally moved. I squirmed, gasping for air. My disgusting dreams formulated. His hand had shoved into me, forcing blood out. I was disgusting. I got my dream.

He jerked back, releasing me from my anal session, for the moment. Not a moment later, my relief waned. His hand, the one I thought I wanted, had brought itself to my entrance. Be careful what you wish for. He shoved it in, tearing the flesh without a care. He wanted me to react and I did.

"GAHHHH!" I jolted, digging my nails into his back, my eyes fled with tears. There's no way to describe the atrocious pain that had just then started to coarse through me. My body tightened, especially around there. So he moved more, pulling himself from side to side. I cried, I didn't care anymore. The most I could do was give him what he wanted so he'd stop.

My cries and echoes of pain carried on, longer than I noticed. He kept pulling, kept tearing me apart. There must have been a high in it for him. He must have enjoyed hearing my skin pop and break, loved to listen to my shrieks and silent words of plea. But he never cared for me, I was stupid to believe so in the first place.

He kept on moving, I thought I was open enough to have my organs fall out. I was ready to die, I thought I would, but there was more to it than I knew then. I would have done anything to die right there. Revenge left me, the craving crept away and I didn't care.

_He… no… no… no! No this isn't real!_

My thoughts were worthless to me. They held to reason of life anymore. They were mere words formed in my mind, ones I wished saved me. Ones I wished never erupted.

I was useless to him other than a body, and that was in more ways than I had originally thought. I was a tool for him, I loved him, wasted my time on him like a gentle soul… I have a weakness. I am my weakness.

His hand finally pulled away from me. He laughed, watching me, speaking words I could finally ignore. I had a ringing resonance through me. A buzz in my ear. My eyes hazed. I was finally in pure darkness, no sound, no sight. I was at peace. I couldn't see his lying face, or hear his lying words. I could only feel the tears falling, I could only smell the blood mixing with the sweat. I could only understand myself.

I was the butterfly, I was helpless, my only defense was beauty and it was gone. He had ripped my freedom away from me, dangled it before me, and crushed it while I begged for him to stop. I returned to my cocoon, broken.

_I'm alone… again…_


	7. Breaking old Habits

_7 __Breaking old Habits_

He left me lying there, so utterly destroyed I should have died on the cold floor. I would have given up killing Itachi to have died on that floor. _It hurts… so much… _The physical pain became far too much for my body to even bother processing. But the emotional weight of the agony of what I hoped to be true love was greater than any pain I ever felt.

I was alone… _does he want me to die?_

I really had no reason to move – no drive or will at all. But somehow, something inside me forced memories of happiness into my mind. I had an essence of strength growing in me; from some strange place I'm not sure of.

I lifted my arm. Every part of me was bruised. I pressed my palm flat against the floor, lifting my weight. My body had been engulfed in blood. Knowing it was mine made it hard not to become weak. My other arm followed, pressing as the first, lifting me up higher. I tried to pull my leg forward. _FUCK! _I didn't dare scream out loud. If I did, he'd probably come back and do it again. But moving my legs hurt more than anything. I had to keep moving, I had to run away.

I pulled the leg forward a bit more, bending my bottom, a flap of torn skin fell. I let out a soft, nearly silent shriek. The pain was the hardest to deal with, now. The other leg followed, the same piercing pain generated from my leg sped throughout the rest of my body. Another flap of skin. I gagged, biting my lip to stay silent. My arms tugged forward, pulling my body to the door.

_I… have… to get…_

"GAH!" I had to get away. I had to. There was no more question in my mind of fantasies of a loveless love. I had no want, no care, no fucking thought or desire to be anywhere near him. _Orochimaru… _I moved my lips to his name, closing my eyes to block the tears. I ached.

I _ached._

I had an idea, that this is what it must have been like for Naruto, when I left him. It's a piercing pain, it starts small – the size of a pin… no, smaller. It's like a rusted scalpel, carving against your already torn skin. My heart cried. My eyes refused to let the recognition of the pain show on my face. I was happy. I didn't have to fight him anymore.

Inch by inch, inch by inch. I had to think of something, anything that would keep me happy long enough to disappear. But nothing came to mind. Nothing at all.

The bitter scent of cold sweat, like the first morning of a mission, stained my nose. I collapsed, either from the pain, or the sadness. I lied limp for a while, searching the deepest alcove of my mind. Nothing

Darkness

Empty

Bitter

Fucking

Darkness.

I've been lost.

"Sasuke-kun…." The deep chuckle fermented my body in a deep excruciating bliss I wanted to fuck without permission. I wanted to kill him.

"Ah, Orochimaru? What do you want?" I have no idea how much time had passed since our non-consensual rendezvous. I didn't care.

"That's no way to treat your master, Sasuke-kun." _I have the feeling he enjoys saying my name. _

"Why do you do that?" I looked down, my eyes growing to the red fired passion I beckoned.

"Do what?" His voice was still as slithery as ever.

"Say my name every time you speak to me?"

"I don't, I didn't do it last time, Sasuke-kun." He chuckled. My body radiated with anger, I suddenly wanted to piss on him. _Have I gone mad?_

"Why do you call yourself my master?" My eyes opened, the red glare bled onto his eyes. I stared them down._ Snake._

"Well, look at the pickle you're in." He chuckled, his eyes closing. _Sinister bastard._

I couldn't help but laugh. I was chained to a wall.

Simple as that.

The fuck tied me up.

"Going to rape me again?" my eyes descended into onyx. _Fucker. _

"You know you liked it, Sasuke-kun." His tongue trailed along my naked torso. My nipple hardened.

"No, I dind't." The lack of stress in my voice killed his ego.

"Oh? Then why did you moan my name in your sleep?"

"I didn't." I sharpened my eyes momentarily, allowing the crimson anger to infiltrate my obsession.

He removed his tongue.

"I didn't realize you had such an angry disposition on this, Sasuke-kun."

"How could you not."

"Well, how was I to know you didn't want it."

"Perhaps the screaming? It was a rather loud plea for immediate impede."

"Ah, I thought those were screams of pleasure."

"Liar." My jaw clenched. _Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. _

"I honestly did." He laughed, again.

I pulsated, trembled, and convulsed at the wicked sound of his low voice. Any other time and I would have creamed myself then, and there – begged for his hand to press against me in the most sensitive places. _I'm fucking insane._

"You're not very good at lying." My eyes fell closed, I scowled, my lips curled. "Bastard."

"Now, now, that's not very nice Sasuke-kun." His laugh rang my ears.

"Stop laughing, it's annoying." No more questions no more, 'Please, Orochimaru – stop.' Just straight forward: 'Knock it the fuck off.'

"I don't have to." He laughed more, bringing his face closer to my ringing ear.

"Knock it off Orochimaru."

"Make me…" his tongue slipped against my ear, licking the skin.

"Fine." I kneed him in the gut. My legs were free, but I was hung to a wall. _Fuck, my shoulders hurt… _

"Guh," he stepped back, "That wasn't very nice Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up. Like I'd care." My tongue was quick against the back of my teeth.

"You should." He laughed his way out of the room.

Mistake number one:

Never leave a determined Uchiha in a room alone.

I laughed lightly once I knew he was gone. _Stupid fool. And to think I thought I loved you. I'm rather disappointed. _

My hands strained a bit, tugging and yanking against the metal shackles. They bled. I looked up, noticing a few trickles and drops of blood on my nose.

"Great." I mumbled. My arms were tired of holding my weight up. I made a clone. _Good… _

Plop goes to me.

I fell to the floor, landing on my feet. My eyes shot up, I looked around, the red crimson absorbing my innocence I had already lost. He wasn't anywhere around. _I've probably been here a while. My wrists are bloody… but my ass feels fine… strange._

I cupped my right wrist, it took the most damage. Which was a good thing, I needed my left arm for my revenge.

_Orochimaru __**is**__ going to die. Tonight. _


	8. Doing the Deed

_8_

I hadn't thought it would be so easy, moving myself the way I did. If anything had made me harder than I was before, it was Orochimaru. I had lost all sensitivity in me. I was complete ice… Black at the soul.

My eyes flared red I didn't even have to speak the angered words that raged through my broken body. I was ready to kill him without a second thought. _Nothing will save you…_ My chest heaved, my mind raced, I fought with myself, contemplating how to kill him – slowly, or quick. It didn't really matter either way to me, as long as he was gone.

"I hope you've said your last good-bye's." my voice was lifeless, empty of all the things I had ever felt. I was a shell… I was a container…. My eyes closed, a moment, as thoughts slammed into me, my heart fluttered. A smile… a touch… a kiss… a grasp… a tear… a laugh… a hug… a fight… a hidden lie I forced myself to believe.

"Naruto…" My words formed with no sound. I felt my eyes tear. _I have to ignore it… I have… to… think… I… 'Naruto? Where are you? Are you touching my hand? Dobe?' Where is he? I can hear his laughter; I can smell his sweet scent… 'Naruto?' I can feel his belly, warm… soft… The beast doesn't matter… it's not him… he's gentle, caring… Naruto… I need you… I have to get through this… I want you back… I have… to… there's the smell again… Where is it coming from? It smells like oranges… Why does it smell like oranges? What the fuck? Naruto? Are you making something with oranges? Dobe… dobe…? 'You're stupid… you know that right? You always charge in… it'll kill you one day… I don't want to live without you… Naruto…? Naruto! NARUTO!'_

"Naruto!" My eyes flung open, the red orbs trembling with pain. My tears had formed small puddles of rippling love beneath my shadow. "Baka…" I laughed, clinging to myself. My hysterical laugh, my panting, my member throbbing. My dobe… he wouldn't take me back, even if I begged.

_You're right, he wouldn't._

And so insanity rained in. I only laughed. There was nothing else to do.

_Why would someone as perfect as Naruto take you back… You left him, alone, without a proper good-bye… he wanted you more than anything… and you ran away. The only time you want anything to do with anyone is when it's convenient to you. You selfish bastard. No wonder he called you teme._

"Oh, and you act so high and mighty! You think you're so perfect… You think he'd take either part of us back? He hates all of it…"

_I never said I was perfect, but I'm much better than you._

"What makes you say so?"

_It's common nature to think the hidden half of you is the better half. Had you accepted your lustful love for Naruto, perhaps you wouldn't be in this predicament. _

"Oh yes, because more than anything, did I want to take Naruto at the age of 13…" I rolled my eyes standing.

_Does age matter? It happened with you and Orochimaru the first night you came here… he got you very excited, and addicted. You've been doing it for… 2 years?_

"Sexual tension got in the way of my training, it was necessary to help me clear my mind…"

_Whatever helps you sleep at night. _

"Why am I arguing with you? Shouldn't you agree with me? You are part of me are you not?"

_I am, but I am the other half, the one that keeps you somewhat giving a shit…Without me you'd be an empty container…_

"Right now, I don't think that'd be so bad. Maybe without you screaming in my head I could think straight long enough to get this over with…"

_Then I shall shut up…_

The silence came fast, I was actually expecting to hear my voice echo off the walls back to me… It didn't.

That solitude that held me for that while was nice, pleasant, welcomed and even somewhat begged for. I wanted the aloneness, the feeling of isolation, the feeling that I was helpless. It enthused me to levels I had never before felt, or even understood.

Misery took me in its grasp, and all I could do was laugh at the pleasant feeling of melancholy. I was thriving in the insanity of my mind, basking in the glory of that which I have fallen victim to. Take me cruel world, help me seem the vengeance I so desire, once I do that, rip me limb from limb, spread my blood across this world until I am no more.

I took the blade in my hand, smirking. It was going to happen and it was going to happen now. I wasn't going to put it off anymore, he had to pay, had to sulk in the blood that was no longer his. He had to _pay. _

I left the dark room I had come to call mine; it wasn't, in all reality. To be blunt, and frank, and to the point, that room was just four fucking walls, literally. I could name every experience I had against those walls, either my face, or my back was against them once. But those memories, those false thoughts of happiness all turned out to be fake, lies that he told me to manipulate and contort my body to his will. Why does he wanted to ruin things before they're used?

I stopped my thoughts, running my finger over the sharp metal I had come to love and use. My eyes shimmered in the light bouncing off the blade. I let them fall, to see the reflection I had in the metal. I sighed, all I saw was a disgusting used crust.

My legs pulled me to the door, I stood, watching as it opened. "He's expecting me, I can feel it." I let my eyes close, smirking softly. It was funny, he wanted me in his room to tear me apart again, but whether he liked it or not, I was going to tear him apart. There was no stopping me, not then, I was going to do it, even if it killed me, it was more important than killing Itachi, more important than anything, even my sanity. Not that there was much of that left anyway.

I found his room. And my breath caught, for some reason there was a bit of me that hoped, that begged and implored, pleaded for him to say he loved me. It wasn't going to happen.

Stop kidding yourself, Sasuke, he will never love you. He doesn't have that feeling. He's incapable of it…

I stepped forward, into the dark room.

It only took a few minutes for me to slice the blade through the air. The next thing I knew I was in him, slamming into his dead body, laughing hysterically. His blood was all over me, I was bathing in the splendor of my victory – literally. He was my feast.

Blood, sperm, anal secretions… tasty.


	9. Grasp of a Stranger

_9_

Once the deed was done I had no use anymore, other than heading for Itachi to kill him. Of course, after basking in the death I had caused even that didn't seem as if it would lift me to a greater high. I felt as if there was nothing that could make me happy, because, in reality, nothing could. I had completed the goal I set for myself, excluding Itachi.

And all of a sudden, the desire to be with him hit me, harder than a ton of bricks. As my red gaze stared at his golden snake eyes, all I could think of was his lips against mine, the way his tongue trimmed every inch of my body.

_Gross… I mean honestly, why on earth did you enjoy any of that? _

"Shut up…" My hands moved to my ears, clasping over them – as if that would have made the noise go away, yea, funny.

_I'm only saying, and you know it's true… it's disgusting that you enjoyed that so much. The fact that you're even thinking about it again says so much… _

"SHUT UP!" The tears couldn't be held back, not even through every desire I could muster up from my broken will. I was so shattered, so molded – I was caught in a web laid by a snake, dinner to his crazy antics.

My body shivered, and cringed, winced at the thought of his body pressing into me. I could think straight, nothing could heal my carved heart, not even him. Orochimaru had done it to me, and I had killed him, giving up all hope of finding love.

_You can't let this get to you, Sasuke. You have to get up, and complete your life's promise. It's all you've got left to live for. Are you really going to let some pervert take away everything you've worked so hard for?_

I stood, moving my cold and tense legs from his lifeless body. I was exhausted. I hadn't known the amount of time I was moving in an out of his lifeless corpse. Those eyes… those snake eyes, were all I could remember from the whole ordeal.

I was worse than I thought, legs collapsing – my knees met the icy floor with a cracking thud. I only fell into the floor, too tired to even brace the fall of my face to the ceramic flooring. While my body met the floor with a thud, all I did was sigh a relief I'd been dying to feel. It was almost like I was releasing everything that had been encased in me for that time.

I closed my eyes, letting thoughts subside until they vanished.

Silent dreams.

When my eyes opened, it was like I'd blacked out. I wasn't there anymore, I was standing, in front of Itachi's dead body, eyes shaking as the tears fell from my eyes.

I had no clue how I wound up there, how I had managed to break into that area, how I had… killed him.

"Itachi!" My voice cracked at the surprise before me. Shaking, trembling, my eyes fell closed, I collapsed.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that…." A voice, deep and strong, spoke. I was confused, to say the least, lost in that masculine voice that challenged my dominance.

"Wh-what?" was all my parched throat could eek out. My lips smacked together, I was hoping to cure my dry mouth with saliva. I found no medication.

My voice stayed silent, in that silent room for a while. It was as if the voice was nothing but my insanity reaching a new level. But then that deep voice ranged out again, making me cringe.

"Fainting…" with his voice forcing air onto my ear, the hairs, stood on my neck. I hadn't remembered feeling warmth of breath in such a long time, it was exotic to the point of despair.

I could control the sudden desires my body found for me. With a moment of silence, though breath still fled over my skin, I was releasing pent up hormones.

"Well, well…." A chuckle, and a touch, it happened again, to my dismay. His hand wrapped around my neck the other moving straight down my apparently bare chest. I was blindfolded, sightless to the things around me. I had no idea where I was, or who it was that was touching me. The only thing I could make out was that it was a male, and he knew exactly what he wanted from me.

His hands were rough, bumpy – coarse more than anything, yet I found comfort in the violent touch. It had been so long since I had felt needed and wanted. His grip tightened to my neck, making a forced groan fall from my lips. I cringed, my body begging for his touch, a touch. It soon found the craving it so desired. His hand ran across my chest, until it met the throbbing part of me that I neglected so often. At the first touch I whimpered, gasping for air I couldn't find. _Is he meaning to choke me?_ At that point there was no other me… I had been consumed into only one being, no more voices.

The stroking started, I began cringing, hoping and beginning to hold it in longer, to make it worth while… it failed – miserably. While his hand moved again me, I was consumed in thoughts of Orochimaru, thoughts of his hate and the hate I had for him. Whoever this man way, he knew, he could tell. It made him work harder.

_Is he trying to subdue my thoughts?_

If he was it was working. He knew exactly how to move to make me whimper, I was falling prey to the needs of the human body. The tip, a moistened finger, warm, tracing over the opening, - I gasped, once again finding no happiness. He took the opportunity of my choking mouth being open to replace the void air with finger. I could breathe, at least. They moved, the fingers, moved back and forth, saliva coated them with silky moisture.

The abrupt pull of them leaving my mouth forced me to gag slightly. I didn't know what was going on. I could feel my heart slamming into my chest at the thought of love. I was corrupt with that desire. It was all I needed, all that I desired, all that I…

My thoughts were fading fast with the wind that his breath poured onto me. I just wasn't wanted for love, only a toy. It was meant to be my life, nothing but being used, and I was the one allowing myself to fall victim to it.

His hand moved, pressing firmer, showing me a world of true raw lust. It was worse than I had imagined, it was worse than what Orochimaru did to me, because it was pleasurable, not just rough sadistic sex.

I stopped, my breath catching in my throat at the felling of things in me. I hated it, connected it to him and his tongue, him and his movements, him and his… using.

I fought the urge to moan. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around whoever this man was, I fought the urge to ask for a kiss. I had to overcome the weakness that I was.

It wasn't easy, in fact it was hard to think of it as merely sex, merely fun… merely loveless actions. I wanted to know why I couldn't distinguish it like so many others could. It seemed so easy for them to play and toy with people's thoughts and feelings, their hearts and their souls. But I was left to be trapped in that grace of hatred, in that beauty of death and decay.

His hand moved away from the only true entrance I could have, focused on the front side, the only one I seemed to respond to. I wasn't going to be victim to my uke wishes. I wouldn't fall so low again.

That hand, that corrupt hand that was so rough and coarse, unknown to me before then, made me forget, made my mindful thoughts disappear and replaced with moans and groans of lustful interests. _Is this mans hand curing me of all my plaguing thoughts of love that I will never feel? Can I find freedom in this molestation?_

Did I desire it, his touch? I still have no idea why I didn't fight, why I laid there, moving my body against his hands, listening to his chuckles that corroded at my ears. His sweet scent was all that encased me, enveloping me in misery of happiness. I cried, long and hard, unable to break from my emotions. He only moved and twisted, pushed and pulled until I found the happiness his hand offered me once again.

The tip, I squirmed, and squirmed, moving to the rhythm his hand created for me. I found my release, even if he only wanted to get something out of me; I was finally gaining something from the relationship – if it could be called so.

His embrace stopped, and he faded from my touch, leaving me to fall against the cold floor beneath where he had sat.

My eyes allowed tears to fall; only they were tears of all that leaving pain. I had no thoughts of home, no thoughts of Orochimaru, Itachi, Naruto, they were all gone. I was left alone to sulk in the happiness of forgetting my loves, to sulk in the happiness of fading emotions. It was bliss in all reality.

"Sweet dreams…"


	10. Accepting Misery

Of course when the morning came I was all too happy, in all its literal meaning. I hadn't, in all the memories I could conjure up, felt as – free or relieved as I had since then. He had opened me up in a way I didn't even think would have been possible.

Of course it was, of course I had been weakened, though strengthened, by the touch of his hand. The _his _still unknown to me at the time of course. I felt skin against my back, a blazing heated skin, curved slightly. My eyes considered moving, but the thoughts that I had stopped them from looking onto the supple and soft skin I could feel against my own.

As my thoughts began to run rampant I realized that the skin wasn't touching me, that the touch I had was gone, leaving me alone – as I was all too familiar with. There was a small moment then that I thought about it, the entire 'being alone' situation I had been forced in.

_I wasn't forced into this, was I? I can't say that I was, when it was me who decided to leave, me who decided to want love… It's just that damn craving to be needed that it fueling this stupid growing weakness. _

"Oh stop it, you're not weak because of love, you're stupid." That deep voice radiated over me. The warm touch of his skin had returned against my back. Once more my eyes meditated moving, but I gave them not the victory or satisfaction of his body that they so desperately desired. That's when I noted the blindfold was gone, why, I didn't know. His arms engulfed me, and I cringed, pulling my shoulders in as any cliché uke would have done. I couldn't help it, almost wanted it, actually. No surprise in reality.

"Why so timid? You weren't like this last night, Sasuke." His voice curled around my skin, arm bending just enough to get my attention in a way I hated.

I went to open my mouth, but found myself choked – he was jumping into it again, so fast I hadn't even noticed – at all.

My back met the wall in a romantic ballet, corrupt with the never dying needs of my teenage body. His hands were against my skin in a mere second, pressing me into the cold wall. I wanted to die. I had finally gotten the attention I had so been craving, and I wanted to die. I couldn't even find out why. But the aching in my chest, those words, a broken heart, didn't come close in describing the pain I was going through from the torment I had given myself.

I stayed limp, warm hands, pressing into soft skin, curving muscles, holding me, working, taunting. I felt him in me, holding me, gasping for air his lungs did not claim – all the while, staying limp.

I, actually, don't know how I managed to do it. When he was through with me, his gentle natured side took control. Instead of throwing me down like I had been expecting, he placed my naked body on the bed, covering me with the black linins that tamed the furniture's.

His hands ran across the black locks that formed my hair, down my face, to my neck. I was waiting for the inevitable. He began, first loosely, fingers pressing with palm, cutting off blood, turning knuckles white. In poetry, he was taking my life with the implement of love. I grabbed, more or less clawed, at his hand. I felt the whites of my eyes glazing in red, suffocation, yet arousing and spontaneously consuming me in his strength.

As my lips moved, his grip loosened, allowing such a rush of air into me that the gasps turned into coughs, brining my chest heaving up and down. Moments passed, my eyes staring up at the ceiling, the red blood leaving little by little.

I turned my eyes onto the blackness of the room. My eyes fell onto his pale skin, staring to take him in. His shoulders were broad and strong, taunting in the lightest of terms. I stared unable to move my eyes from his skin, his creamy tone, muscular look, I was lost in his body, a horny school boy to (assuming this is straight) a young girl's wet …. Well I think we all know the word.

Slamming, and slamming, my mind was remembering what he'd done to me only an hour earlier. My heart was pounding like a bird flaps its wings. My eyes closed, abyss consumed me in its hands, leaving me to wonder.

My corrupt soul wanted the same affection he'd shown me earlier. I was masochistic, sadistic – even necrophilia.

My juvenile body was craving the things of my past, present, even the future I had created. I was addicted to the false loves people showed me. I took a deep breath, my body wouldn't calm, it only grew worse, taunting me with the idea of his member moving in and out. I couldn't control myself. I was lost in this corruption, I wanted to be saved, held in someone's arms - someone who wanted to be controlled, someone to force me from this world.

I had nowhere to run, all those I looked onto were stronger, larger, capable of controlling me when they deemed proper, damn me, losing myself. I looked over, his body was above me, staring, telling me that I could only see not touch. The bastard was killing me, with things that were supposed to make me live.

"Are you in need of something?" His words were warm in the cold air. I couldn't tell is he was offering or if he was torturing me more than he already had.

But that didn't stop me from nodding at his question. Allowing him access to me, and my innocence, whether anyone thought it was there, it was.

There was a moment of pause, delicate silence.

His hand plunged into the clothe that covered me from the rest of the world, he was moving faster than I had ever imagined possible from anyone. Pressing in and out, pulling me up into his arms, so his open hand could occupy something else.

By the time I noted what was going on, I was gasping for breath, between moans and whimpers. My body was filled with the justified vice of sex. Just sex, this time there was no question of love.

I gasped and gripped, whined and whimpered, caught his skin in my hands, grabbed his hair and pulled. My eyes had squinted and let drops of salty water fall down my cheeks onto his hands.

Silence fell onto us again. My mind was left with only mere thoughts.

I was falling, fading into the distance, I was changing, turning into someone I didn't want to be. But I had no savior… Naruto had forgotten me.


	11. Fading Me

Between gasps for breath he kissed me, his tongue claiming land already owned. My eyes closed and I begged for him to stop in the silence of body. He had done so, halted, almost fell out of me, struck with some surprise he wouldn't let me notice easily. I had, the widening of his eyes, the slight downward tilt of his lips into s perfect flustered frown.

He just stared, for only mere seconds, but seconds that felt like hours, days, a millennium. And I broke down. For some reason, I cried, and I cried, and I cried, until my eyes had no tears left. I cried until the whites of my eyes became so accustom, they stopped turning red.

Our relationship from then on was strange, one sided. He wanted me, and I wanted nothing. I had fallen apart into a level I had never deemed possible – but I wasn't the ruler of the universe. I had no control over the true outcome of anything, I just liked to pretend to play god.

But the realization of all of it was weighing heavy on my heart, every time I opened my eyes from a deep slumber there was a new slice in my heart, a new craving to be filled, a new hole that was going to turn into an empty life. I threw my arm over my face, acting shy and timid in the most masculine way I could. I was trying so hard to fix myself, trying so hard to change the way I was.

I was faltering, failing at every corner. My eyes were welling with tears, spilling them over into the world pool of lies and love, one in the same. I clutched at my chest, nothing would or could stop the pain, and it was infinite. Deep breaths soothed me, but they didn't fix it. _I am at the point of shattered glass, I can't be glued back together from this many pieces._

I had the urge to sit in a corner, rocking, holding myself as I tried to cry. He was losing me, and he was finally fighting harder to keep me, but I never knew why. I never understood why he would want someone like me, hysterically insane, on the verge of suicide, and begging for someone to love.

And like the wind, it hit me. It was always love that I was looking for. I was searching for the very thing that I had destroyed years ago. I was searching for someone to hold me, kiss me, need me, and want me more than anything else. I wasn't finding that in anyone, I wasn't going to either, no one was like that, not to me.

He finally pulled out, my limp body becoming too much for him to handle. I understood, accepted it, didn't have any urge to lie or move. I didn't want to want it, and I was going to make that a reality, no matter what I had to do.

There was silence with a screeching noise. His breath was harsh, rougher and stronger than usual, he was trying harder.

"You don't want it anymore, do you?" His head turned to me, a bit, not enough for most to notice.

"No."

"Why… am I bad?"

"No."

"Do you need it anymore?"

"No."

He went silent, the ticking of the clock radiated in my ears like a fly trapped in a child's cupped hands. I had wounded him, though he had fierce eyes, his wings were delicate as a butterfly.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" He stood, the sheets tangled around his waist. I kept my gaze to the wall, I had no desire to look into the red eyes.

"Madara…"

He stopped and looked at me, it made my skin crawl.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for not wanting me Sasuke, you can't control your emotions." He left the room, clicking the door closed.

I stared down, watching my hands, watching them move little by little. I couldn't move them, I was nearly watching my nails grow. The insanity was going to come back, there was no denying it, there was no point in even attempting it. It had become part of me, a section of my mind necessary to complete trivial things. My hands moved down the satin cloths, moving to my stomach, It made me think of Naruto.

I had destroyed him in so many ways that even if repairing the relationship seemed like a a good idea it would be too hard for him and me to try and adjust everything until it's proper. I could never expect him to forgive me either, I wouldn't ask it of him.

And that realization killed me.

I was left alone to ponder my own thoughts, begging myself to find the answers to questions I wasn't asking. I had lost my mind more and more with every breath I took. I cradled myself in the satin sheets, pulled them around my body in a fetal position until I managed to slumber for a bit. I didn't really need the sleep, but it made it easier, I didn't have to deal with the realities of things.

I rocked myself awake, though I had begun to think that the rocking was to help me sleep. It looked like either way I fucked things up enough to destroy any sense of commonality I had. My heart sank down into my body, freezing every ounce of warmth that I thought I had. I was pressed over the line, thrown into the place people had deemed a place where those lost and confused live – chaos, lies, insanity, - corruption.

My breath caught, absorbed and radiated in my throat, blocking me from taking in the sweet air my lungs so desired to lustfully taste. There was nothing there, no sensation, no happiness, no release of anxiety.

My thoughts were beginning to run wild, rampant, forcing me to occupy them with ways I had never thought were even possible. Those fantasies were fading, and his touches were becoming unnecessary.

My thoughts were twisting around, new ideas, new people to touch, new people to touch me. His eyes came into my vision, the blue gloss, staring me down with intensity so needing and desperate it made my skin crawl with a sense of guilt only I could understand. The light locks that framed his face were falling into my view, staring me down with highlights and lowlights and vibrating radiance.

I hadn't noticed until then, my hand was in my pants, conquering the need I had so proclaimed to have. His name parted from my lips and my eyes opened to let out the slow flowing streams of salty love that fell from my body.

Silence became me.

Madara came back to the room, "Let's go get him,"


End file.
